


If you come you can play

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: There’s a lot of things that can be said about Terushima Yuuji as captain of the volleyball team. He’s a good player, of course. Hard-working, assertive. Versatile. But, if you were to ask the captain himself - well, he’d tell you that he has the best ideas.Sometimes, his team is inclined to agree.





	If you come you can play

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the [Haikyuu 2nd Years Zine!](https://haikyuu2ndyears.tumblr.com/)! You can still get a PDF copy [here](https://gumroad.com/l/GTGjf) until August 1st!
> 
> This was so much fun to write, and is just so, so silly. :D

There’s a lot of things that can be said about Terushima Yuuji as captain of the volleyball team. He’s a good player, of course. Hard-working, assertive. Versatile. But, if you were to ask the captain _himself_ \- well, he’d tell you that he has the _best ideas._

Sometimes, his team is inclined to agree.

“We have _two hours_ until the practice match!” Yuuji spins, grin on his face. The entire team is in Tokyo for the day, an outing organized by their coach to get some playing time in after the Spring Tournament. Which is great, really. The team needs the practice, as they’ve got a couple of new techniques they’ve been trying out that they really want to use in an actual match. But, well. It’s really the coach’s fault that he leaves the boys unattended for the afternoon before their actual match. What else does he expect them to do? _Honestly_?

“And this is what you think we should be doing with it?” Bobata falls into step with Terushima, laughter on his lips. He shakes his head (- Terushima _knows_ that he loves this idea, he can tell by the way his hands are twitching with excitement), - glancing over when Futamata catches up next to him, the rest of the team falling in just behind the trio.

“Well _actually_ , I’m the one who found it.” Higashiyama grins “Teru said something _fun,_ and-”

“ _And_ , of course, Higa’s gotta pull out his fancy little app,” Numajiri teases, hooking an arm around his neck and squeezing, putting that measly height difference to his advantage.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Higashiyama laughs, shaking him off and elbowing Tsuchiyu to his right. “Nobody was complaining when this app found Tsuchiyu-”

“Please, no,” Tsuchiyu moans-

“-When he wandered off and got _lost_ three weeks ago.”

Terushima snorts. “It was perfect timing too, found ‘im right before he started cryin’.”

Tsuchiyu sighs, and Izaka clutches his stomach in laughter. “I hate you all,” he says, groaning when Bobata wipes away a fake tear.

Assholes, the lot of them.

“Here we are, boys,” Bobata grins wide, stopping in front of their destination. They peer up, making curious faces at the sign.

“ _Putter King?_ ” Futamata reads, quirking a brow. “The fuck is that?”

“Mini golf!” Terushima grips, taking a step forward and throwing out his arms, excited to show off this new spot. “It’s an American thing, I think. It’s golf, but like… mini. With little tiny windmills and jumps and shit.”

Futamata still looks confused. “I repeat - the fuck is that?”

“No clue, but I’m in.” Bobata grins, taking the first steps on the concrete, picking up the pace as he turns into the business lot. That’s all it takes for everyone else to take the leap and follow suit, breaking out into a run, laughing and shoving each other in their desire to win and be the first ones there.

Terushima wins, just barely. He pays for their course, grinning at the undercaffeinated attendant. It’s pretty damn expensive considering that when they step onto it, it’s clearly designed for tiny house elves - er, _kids_ \- but that only fuels their excitement.

“Pink for me,” Terushima picks up his golf balls, choosing a pink kiddie stick to match. The rest of the boys grab theirs, leaving Bobata with blue.

“Got blue balls, Bobata?” Izaka snorts, which earns him a jab in the ribs.

“I’m about to wipe the floor with you assholes,” Tsuchiya huffs, spinning his yellow balls in one hand. He spins his putter in the other, chuckling. “You know I go to visit my family in America every year, right?”

Terushima quirks a brow, but nods. “‘Course. You always bring back those ridiculous keychains.”

“Well, every summer, during our trip, my cousin _insists_ that we all play his favourite game. And wouldn’t you know?” He tilts his head and his grin grows menacing. “It’s _putt-putt._ ”

“Unfair advantage!” Numajiri shouts, shaking his head in disapproval. “I _knew_ that you were evil underneath it all-”

“So it’ll be that much sweeter when _I_ win?” Futamata grins, walking past Tsuchiya and tapping him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, bud. I know I’m naturally talented at everything, so I’ll try to go easy on you.” Tsuchiya tuts, but moves with Futamata, arguing with him.

“I’ll keep score,” Bobata offers, reaching for the piece of paper, but Higashiyama yanks it back and shakes his head.

“Nuh uh. No way, Mr. _I cheat at Monopoly_ , I won’t let you be the banker and I’m sure as hell not letting you keep score here.” He huffs and sticks the little tiny pencil behind one ear, tucking their scorecard in the waistband of his shorts. “Let’s do this.”

It goes exactly as Terushima hopes - which means that it _doesn’t_ , at all. It’s utter chaos, but they laugh until their stomachs hurt.

“Izaka! That’s way too hard!” Terushima laughs when he putts again, the ball flying _way_ over target, soaring past the hole and towards the fence.

“Fore!” he calls, wincing when the ball sails right over the fence and into the parking lot, pretending not to hear the _thunk_ when it _maybe_ collides with a car.

The windmill and Numajiri do _not_ get along. He tries to putt his ball through it once, misses. Two, three, four times. He’s about six above par when the rest of the team takes pity on him and looks the other way. He picks up his ball and walks over to throw it through - it _still_ gets deflected. He kicks the stupid ball right into the small pond on the side of the course. He groans and fishes it out, trying not to brush up against any of the koi fish in the pond.

None of them are skilled - even Tsuchiya, for all his boasting - but Izaka gains a steady lead as they move through the course, his strokes nice and even, unlike everyone else who is more unpredictable than Tom Cruise on a chat show.

Terushima flicks his stick as he hits, snorting when he actually manages to sink the ball in the last hole. He struts back towards the group, clearing his throat.

“We’re _not_ just playing putt-putt,” Terushima announces, tossing his kiddie stick to the ground, stepping up onto a bench to address his audience. “I’m gonna take it to a _whole new level._ ”

“Shit’s about to _get real_ ,” Bobata adds, jumping up and slapping Terushima on the back. _This_ part is his idea, and he’s real proud of it.

“Oh?” Izaka and Tsuchiyu exchange amused grins. “What’s next, captain?”

“We’re getting _ice cream_!” Terushima whoops, jumping off the table, over a miniature house the balls are supposed to go through, earning them an annoyed shout from the attendant on the other side of the course.

Needless to say, they _barely_ make it to practice on time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://josai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
